Frostbite
Not to be confused with the Battlefield 2: Modern Combat multiplayer map. The Frostbite engine is a game engine for first-person shooters developed by Digital Illusions CE. Its main features are its destructible environments, realtime lighting, selective sound prioritizing, long distance viewing and high graphical standards and resolution. It is compatible with Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 systems. So far, three versions have been used, 1.0 and 1.5, and its latest version, 2.0. Development Frostbite 1.0 The original Frostbite technology was developed by Digital Illusions CE (or DICE) for their first entry into the Bad Company series, Battlefield: Bad Company. This introduced the high amount of destructibility offered by the engine, allowing for almost every environmental piece to be destroyed, from walls to the ground itself. As well, it allows for realtime lighting, allowing the lighting angles and effects to change dynamically without any modifications needed to be made to the environment. It also allowed selective sound prioritizing, called the High Dynamic Range (HDR) Audio, meaning that it will select to emit more important and "louder" sounds, rather than every sound at once. For example, if a player is playing a radio, and a tank shell explodes beside them, the game will only emit the much louder explosion, and not the radio. This also allows for sounds of certain elements to change at different distances, different angles and in open and closed environments. Frostbite 1.5 1.0 was very successful, and hence was further developed into Frostbite 1.5 with Battlefield 1943, which was enhanced with Destruction 2.0, allowing for large structures to be collapsed and crush everything within it, as well as the ability to chip away at lighter pieces of environments instead of them being destroyed as a single entity. This version was also used for ''Medal of Honor'' (2010)'s multiplayer, though with more limited destruction capabilities and vastly different weather effects. Frostbite 2 Frostbite 2http://twitter.com/#!/repi/status/64029372427939840 is used for Battlefield 3. The engine takes full advantage of the DirectX 11 API and 64-bit processors, with no support for DirectX 9 (nor, therefore, Windows XP).Twitter / @Johan Andersson: Frostbite 2 is primarily d..., retrieved April 23, 2011 It also features enhanced in-game destruction with Destruction 3.0, creating more refined physics than its predecessor. At SIGGRAPH 2010, DICE gave several presentations on advances in their rendering technology: *"Tile-based deferred shading acceleration" via DirectCompute.Bending the Graphics Pipeline (Johan Andersson, 2010), retrieved April 23, 2011 This is being ported to the PlayStation 3's SPUs. *Morphological Anti-Aliasing (MLAA), again implemented with DirectCompute, for bandwidth conservation. *Quasi-realtime radiosity.Per Einarsson (DICE), Sam Martin (Geomerics) (2010-08-01) A Realtime Radiosity Architecture, retrieved April 23, 2011 *Improved environment destruction.Robert Kihl (2010). Destruction Masking in Frostbite 2 using Volume Distance Fields, retrieved April 23, 2011 *Realtime approximated subsurface scattering.Colin Barre-Brisebois (2011). "GDC 2011 – Approximating Translucency for a Fast, Cheap and Convincing Subsurface Scattering Look", retrieved April 23, 2011 Frostbite 3 Frostbite 3 will debut with Battlefield 4 and is already being used in other future EA games ranging from First-Person Shooters, Racing games and even Real-Time Strategy games. Games *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' - Frostbite 1.0 *''Battlefield 1943'' - Frostbite 1.5 *''Medal of Honor (2010) (Multiplayer aspect only)'' - Frostbite 1.5 *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 '' - Frostbite 1.5 *''Battlefield 3'' - Frostbite 2 *''Need for Speed: The Run'' - Frostbite 2 *''Command & Conquer: Generals 2'' - Frostbite 2 *''Medal of Honor: Warfighter'' - Frostbite 2 *''Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel'' - Frostbite 2 *''Battlefield 4'' - Frostbite 3 *''Dragon Age III: Inquisition'' - Frostbite 3 Links and Sources *Wikipedia *Official site for Frostbite 2 Videos Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_-_Frostbite_Engine_Trailer|DICE's presentation of Frostbite 1.0 Video:Frostbite_2.0_A_Real-time_Radiosity_Architecture|Demonstration of Frostbite 2.0's realtime radiosity architecture Video:Battlefield_3_E3_Frostbite_2_Features_Trailer|E3 Frostbite 2 trailer References de:Frostbite ru:Frostbite Engine Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Features of Battlefield 1943 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Game engines Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:DICE Category:Features Category:Features of Battlefield 4